Only You
by Teensie-sama
Summary: Sequel to KAGOME and MINE, ALL MINE. Must read these two stories first before reading this story otherwise you won't understand. It's another alternate ending.RATED XXX! Mature readers only PLEASE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. ON HOLD
1. Please forgive me

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and co. are properties of Rumiko Takanashi and affiliates. I make nothing from the writing of this story.

**Warning:** Explicit sexual contents!!! If you are **offended** by such materials please **STOP** reading right **NOW**!!!!!!......... **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!!**........

* * *

**AN:** This is an alternate sequel to "Kagome" after you've read the "Mine, all mine" alternate ending.

This story is **dedicated **to my wonderful beta: **Nekomimimode!!!**

And of course, thanks to my wonderful beta Nekomimimode for editing and helping me with this story. Don't forget to give her some props too!!

* * *

Title: ONLY YOU

Chapter 1: Please forgive me....

* * *

Kagome sat in their shared apartment, waiting for Hojo to return home. She knew without a doubt that he was out looking for her. Her guts churned from the guilt of knowing of how worried he must be. While she was off rekindling her love with Sesshomaru, Hojo was worried sick over her.

She felt horrible, like evil incarnate - the worst kind.

.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Flashback….._

The night seemed to end too quickly for him. Over and over he'd made love to her – to his mate. Time and time again, their lips met, their hips joined and she cried out in blissful rapture.

After the third time, Kagome laid cuddled in her mate's arms. Face buried in the contour of his chest she sighed happily. After the two years of painful memories of him thrashing against her mind, she was finally his and he was hers. Now laying there with him, without a doubt in her mind she knew that he would never leave her.

Sesshomaru cuddled his mate in his arms. She was still much younger than him. There was much for her to still learn, especially now being mated to him. He allowed his mate to rest within his grasp, enjoying the scent of her and especially the smell of him now flowing through her body. They were connected as one, he could feel her and her thoughts from inside. Sesshomaru smirked, his lips curved smiling, knowing – feeling – the happiness stemming from her being.

Her hand began to stroke his back in an undulating motion. Kagome smiled to herself feeling his warmth against her, she furrowed herself closer to his chest. Her two fingers 'walked' its way from the back to front and she began to draw circles on his taut chest.

He captured her hand and kissed the palm. "Keep petting me like that and you'll unleash the beast in me – again."

Kagome tilted her head up to meet his gaze and smiled. "I thought I was soothing your beast," she said.

"Koi, your touch lights fires in me and unless you want to see me erupt like old faithful, you'll behave." Sesshomaru licked her palm from wrist to the tip of her middle finger.

"Mmmm…who's unleashing the beast now…..?" Kagome teased, her smile and half closed eyes had him going, and Sesshomaru leaned down to steal yet another kiss. Dear Kami, how he loves her!!!

Rolling his mate over, Sesshomaru hovered over her, dipping his head down to kiss her while using his knee to spread her legs.

"Mine," he murmured, his eyelids drooping sexily over his golden gaze.

Bending further over her, his lips met the lines of her jaw. He then slowly dragged his fangs downwards from there. Her skin burned wherever he passed, and her nipples tightened, while her pussy throbbed in anticipation. His lips brushed along the side of her neck all along her shoulders, resting at her edge before he nipped her playfully while his rock hard erection pressed against her thigh. The feeling of her underneath him, her flesh brushing and rubbing against him was sinfully wonderful. She stirred things in him things that he'd never known existed and Sesshomaru could only thank the Kamis for allowing him to rectify his mistakes. What would he have done to himself if he'd let her slip through his fingers?

Kagome began to wrap her legs around his hips, pulling him closer and away from his thoughts. His frame stiffened when she shifted her hips pulling the ridge of his arousal tight to her sex. She found herself craving him, wanting his meat stretching and pounding into her. He left little bite marks all over her body, and then soothed it over with his hot wet tongue; while she drove him wild with her pulsating cunt, gripping and releasing his shaft each time he was inside.

He wanted more of that, more of his young, ripe mate. "Kagome," he called her softly. His hands were now on her breasts, while fingers rolled her nipple. Licking behind her ears, he dragged his tongue all the way from the back towards the front.

"Yes," she murmured after a deep intake of breath.

"All mine," his eyes flared then.

Smiling, she letting him know that she completely surrendered to him. His satisfied expression turned quickly into that of possession, capturing her mouth in a tight heated kiss. Her soul reached out toward his and grabbed on tight, wanting and needing everything from him. A moment later, he impaled her, pumping in and out of her tight pussy slowly. When she moaned, her muscles relaxed giving him easier access to her tight canal and he began to pick up the pace.

"All yours," Kagome responded, eyes rolling back into her skull from the sensation of being so fully filled.

The DaiYokai continued to ground against her, a low growl of pleasure rumbling from him as he sensed her losing all control. Her nails were now raking along his back, drawing blood from his skin.

He felt the slight pain from the torn flesh, but he didn't care.

Kagome shut her eyes, focusing on the sensation her mate was sparking along her channel. Her pelvic muscles contracted, and she started to shove her hips forward to meet Sesshomaru's thrusts. She was teetering on the brink of release but her mate wouldn't allow it. He slowed his pace, withdrawing his cock from her so that only the tip touched. Then he pressed his mushroom head back in. Kagome groaned and moaned, while Sesshomaru continued his torture making sure he would not touch her clit in any way.

"Sesshomaru!!" She cried, but he wasn't listening to her.

He poked at her a few more times with the head of his cock until he, himself, couldn't take it anymore. Sesshomaru shifted his hips, pulling back, and in one smooth movement he drove himself back into her. Kagome screamed his name when he hunched his entire length inside of her. His cock was bigger from the excitement, stretching the tender walls of her sex. He pumped harder, faster, making her lace her arms around his shoulders, bracing herself for his assault. He tightened his hold on her, gripping her shoulders, and pushing her down.

She thrust her hips up.

He speared his hips forward, humping his cock in and out of her. Her climax slashed through her, and she began to spasm around his shaft, eliciting a growl out of him. As his thrust turned jerky, and less controlled.

Just before he came, his dick swelled further, and Kagome cried out in both pain and pleasure. The thrill of his cock being able to get bigger than it already was spread through her being. Without further control of her body, she continued to come and a second wave of orgasm rocked through her meek person.

"Kagome," he called out to his mate, dragging his cock along her heated walls.

"OOooooohhhhhh, Sesshomaru," she cried, biting her lip. Watching his mate's orgasm continue to roll, Sesshomaru ground his pelvis against her mound.

**"I," **Sesshomaru speared fast and furious into her channel while his palms grip her face, forcing her to look into his eyes.

The tip of their noses touch.

**"Love," **he said almost like a whisper as he began to cum inside of her.

_BAM!!_

His hips slammed against her body.

**"You!"** His hot cum blasted from him, he then paused jerking inside her.

He leaned down to kiss his mate, locking her mouth forcefully shoving her tongue around with his. Dominating her mouth and body, he growled in pleasure before he shot another blast of semen. It seemed that he too couldn't stop coming as his cock pulsated, and throbbed, squirting jets after jets of creamy filling into her form.

When his body slowed, Sesshomaru braced himself close to her chest; the soft silver hair on his chest tickled her nipples as he panted. _"I love you,"_ the DaiYokai whispered once again, the three words that set his soul free.

Sesshomaru wanted to continue fucking and stroking his semi-hard cock inside of her. He could spend the rest of his long life doing nothing but fuck his mate, but the pain in her little form was more than obvious. Not only through their mating mark, but the way her legs twitched each time he moved.

He raised his head and rested it on top of hers, staring into her eyes. "Always," he whispered. "This Sesshomaru will always put you first, mate." With that, he withdrew from her and rolled to her side, gathering her into a warm embrace.

She moaned in blissful satisfaction. And when he licked the back of her lower arm she giggled before letting out a tired yawn. Without warning, her eyelids were heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

The thought of Hojo didn't even cross her mind all night until she woke up the next day – in Sesshomaru's bed.

In his penthouse.

In his arms.

She knew she had to return home right away because she couldn't let Hojo hunt for her while she enjoyed herself with her mate. It was already early afternoon.

As weird as that sounded, she knew she was in the wrong. She should be able to do whatever she wanted, pleased with her mate, at any given time and moment. But the guilt of what she was doing to Hojo chained her down like a heavy anchors on a ship. The man she'd shared her life with for the past two years was looking for her, worrying about her sake and safety so how can she sit around enjoying her bliss of the mating?

When Kagome lifted her head to look up, he wasn't next to her. The Dai had been long awake and was looking at her; with a swift move, his arms cradled around her being.

"This Sesshomaru will take you back to your apartment, mate." He said.

He'd sensed her thoughts and worries through his mark. Though he could not know everything that she was thinking of, he knew the general idea that she was worried about the human.

_Her human._

If it was under any other circumstances, he would have been furious. But in the mist of the situation, he could not fault her. If only he had come to his senses sooner, if only he had been brave against his own mother. None of this would have happened and his mate would not have had to suffer now, and for the past two years. He should have taken her as his mate the first time his beast wanted to. Yet here she was, embedded in his arms, while thoughts of another man invaded her mind.

He could only sympathize as much as he knew how. However it was hard considering the fact that she was concern and worried over his love rival!

Sesshomaru was grateful that she'd come back to him, and that she'd loves him still. He could not be angry with her for feeling the things she felt. It pained him, to know the anguish his mate was going through. He wanted her happy, and especially happy with him, but all he'd done so far, was caused her great pain. He vowed to rectify that.

_End Flashback…._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

A jingle of keys outside the door startled Kagome from her thoughts. As the door knob turned Kagome glanced over at the man standing at the doorway.

"Hojo…." She called softly when he came in, disheveled and bleary.

"Kago..? KAGOME!!" He shook his head making sure she was real. "Oh my Kami Koi, are you alright? Where have you been? I was so worried about you!!" Relief swept over his face to see his 'fiancé' alive and well.

"I….I'm okay…" she managed.

"Let me look at you.." Hojo said tears brimming in his eyes while his hands fumbled her body checking for scratches and bruises.

"Hojo…" Kagome called softly, but he didn't hear her while he continued to search her body. "Hojo…" Kagome cried out again, tears began to form around her eyes while she watched her 'fiancé' flustered over her; as if his denial would change the reality. "HOJO!" She cried finally.

He stopped and stared at her watching the tears forcing its way out of her eyes. They were so close, connected in a way where words weren't necessary in their communication. "Kag.." he whispered, gathering her into his arms. "Everything's going to be alright, baby." He soothed and she cried on his shoulder.

He's carrying on like nothing's wrong….How can I tell him? Kagome thought, crying while Hojo held her close rubbing her back to calm her. Pushing back from his grasp, Kagome stared into his face.

"Hojo, we….I….we need to talk…" Kagome finally managed.

"No, no we don't. You need sleep, we have to get some rest." Hojo deflected.

Will you still sleep….ever sleep again… once I tell you how I've shattered your heart Hojo?.... "Hojo," Kagome whispered his name between sniffles. How she hated this, she found it almost impossible to speak. "I have to tell you…talk to you now…"

She watched as he shook his head from side to side. "No….no we don't need to talk. Everything is alright." Hojo caressed her face with his palm, "I love you, Kagome," he added.

"Hojo, I…." Hojo leaned in to kiss her because he didn't want to hear what she had to say.

He pressed on, gently forcing his tongue into her mouth. When she stayed numb toward the action of his tongue thrusting in the confines of her mouth, he realized that she wasn't going to return his kiss. After about a minute of trying and not getting any response from her, he pulled back.

"Ho.." He pressed his thumb on her lips.

"Don't speak." He pleaded. "Don't do it Kagome." He gathered her into his arms again._ I know what you're thinking Kagome. I don't want you to do it, I don't want to lose you_.

All she could do was cry, sob frantically on his shoulder. "Kagome, I don't care what happened. I don't want to know. You're ok, you're alright that's all that matters to me. I don't want to live without you baby. I just can't…" he was crying too while he held on to her tightly. Afraid that if he loosened his grip that she'd disappear from his sight. "I don't care what you did, I don't care what happened. As long as you're here with me, and we're together, that's all that matters to me. We can try…Always Kagome, always, you're mine."

It pained her more than anything to have the man who loved her so much, cared about her so much hurt like this. She would much rather have him be angry with her, and even slap her perhaps. She deserved that, but instead, he was embracing her and being good to her – like he always had. Without a word about where she had been, or what she'd done, he'd already forgiven her. In the two years they shared together he'd always known when she was sad or discouraged, and was always there to comfort her. He always knew when she was happy, and excited, and was there to share her joy.

All in all, he knew her too well, inside and out. And there was nothing that Kagome could say to ease his pain. Assuage the hurt that she'd caused him. She knew the feeling too well, she'd been through that in the last two years when her heart ached over Sesshomaru.

_I have to do this…I'm so sorry Hojo….._

"Hojo…pl…please…" She sniffled. "I…I…can't"

"Hush…hush darling…don't do it. Please I beg you, I don't want to hear it." He couldn't believe what she was doing to them – to their relationship, their future. He couldn't believe that she'd made him the happiest man last week when she'd accepted his proposal, and now….now she was tearing his heart into shreds – slowly.

_Why don't you want to try Kagome? Why don't you want us to be together?_ Hojo's mind questioned while he squeezed her even tighter. _This is a nightmare…It must be…_

Still, she had always been everything to him, and he couldn't afford to – didn't want to lose her - ever. No matter what she did or went last night; or who she did it with. It didn't matter to him that he'd been up all night worrying about her, even going to the police to file a missing person report; only to have them tell him that she needed to be missing for at least 48 hours for them to take a report. Defeated he had wandered the streets all night, after he'd gone to all the places that he thought she would be, and wasn't there. It never crossed his mind in a million years though, that she had been with another man….Never…

Now?

Now he didn't care, Hojo just wanted a life with her. He knew she loved him, and it must have been a mistake of the moment, an impulse that made her do what she did. He cringed at the thought of her touching another man. His guts gnawed at the image of another man, touching, caressing her. Loving her the way he loves her. But he could forgive her for all of it - he knew that. Hojo had loved her too much to let her go no matter what mistakes she made. She'd meant too much to him for such a minor mistake to take her away from him.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him, trying to figure out how to tell him about Sesshomaru. It wasn't just the fact that she'd slept with another, but rather that she was now mated to him. A part of her didn't want to leave him. Truth was, she loves him still and it was difficult to say farewell. The wound she was going to inflict on him was going to be immense.

The silence stretched between them like a living thing.

How could Hojo still be so good to her? She knew that he knew she's slept with another man, for sure he knew, otherwise why would he tell her not to say anything? But she was ending – had ended- their relationship. Kagome couldn't continue to pretend to be someone she wasn't. Yes, she'd loved and cared about Hojo, and probably will always care for him, but, her heart belonged to Sesshomaru; and now her body belonged to him as well. Kagome hated herself for the way she handled the situation. Her will was so weak, and her heart was so easily swayed by Sesshomaru.

Hojo knew this was the part where it would end. He had thought that their love had always been strong, that she would always be by his side. But even within his denial, her tears told a story that he feared to confirm.

_Stay. Stay with me Kagome, we can pretend nothing ever happened. Please hold on to the love we have_….Hojo pleaded silently to her.

How she hated this part, the part where she had to tell the man she loved – and cared for – good bye. But she couldn't take it anymore the pain and guilt that was surging through her body. Kagome couldn't take the tears from Hojo; there was nothing she could do for him, and now there was nothing left but good-bye.

_I am so sorry Hojo….I have to do it….it's better now, than later….we can't keep lingering on what's not real…._Kagome admitted, painfully for them both._  
_  
So with painful deliberation, Kagome pushed herself from Hojo. She placed the diamond ring in his hand, which he had no strength to hold on to. It fell to the floor with a clink. She leaned in and kissed his lips one last time while he stood frozen like a statue.

The glimmer in her eyes that he'd always see as the sun, the light in his life - had set, their relationship no longer existed; he no longer had a place in her heart. He hated her because he'd loved her too much.

As the door shut behind him, she'd taken his heart with her.

.  
Sesshomaru watched through the window from a nearby rooftop. He watched as his mate cried over and over on the human's shoulder. He watched as the man cried along. He watched as his mate leaned into to kiss his lips, and with one last glance at Hojo, she took a few steps back away from him. Crying uncontrollably and then walked out the door. His last glimpse through the window was of Hojo, collapsing onto the floor, burying his face between his hands and cried.

_"Kagome… Don't …Leave….Me…" _Hojo pleaded….

Sesshomaru leaped off the roof top and walked toward the end of the stairs to retrieve his mate, who was frantically wiping her tears away with the back of her hands. She turned to look at him, eyes red, nose red, sniffling.

Sesshomaru stared at his young mate, the pain and guilt written clearly on her face. He felt the resentment toward him through their mating mark. The blame she'd placed on him for her hurt, for Hojo's anguish. She'd said her final good-bye to the human, without saying anything because it had hurt too much. It was too painful for the both of them. And she was right…it was all and entirely his fault.

Even so, Sesshomaru would rather die a miserable death before letting her belong to another man knowing that she had always loved him; which she more than confirmed last night.

She was eerily quiet on the way home, except for the few sniffles. Kagome kept her gaze out the passenger window. Through their mating mark, Sesshomaru could feel the pain and guilt in his mate's heart.

How he hated when she cried, he could never be comfortable with the salty scent of her tears…

When they finally reached his penthouse, Sesshomaru guided his mate in, getting odd looks from the security. He watched his mate walk with leaded feet toward the bathroom. If he didn't know any better, she looked and acted like a zombie.

"We should feed you.." he tried to coax her. Kagome shook her head. Sesshomaru stroked his mate's back softly. "Kagome, not eating isn't going to make things better."

With his statement Kagome whipped her head around and glared at him. "And what would make it better, Sesshomaru?" she hissed. The tears began to flow like a broken dam. His silence pained her. Kagome didn't try to contain her tears anymore, she cried. Letting the sounds of her pain make its way to his ears, rumbling through his sensitive drums like thunder.

She couldn't take this kind of pain, the same pain she has suffered through for the last 2 years without the man she loved. Now Hojo had to suffer forever without the woman he loved, and she couldn't take the guilt of being the cause of that pain.

The DaiYokai wasn't sure what to do, what he could do. He knew that only through time, will his mate move on. But it pained him knowing that the guilt will never leave her. There were still things they need to talk about, the overdue conversation that should have happened years ago.

Why did it have to be like this? Kagome questioned herself not knowing her mate could feel all that was flowing through her body and mind. She was open like an open book to him.

"Mate…"

The sounds of her sobbing drowned out his voice. Kagome could only cry and cry she did. Then she jolted up from the couch, determination blazing in her eyes.

"No, mate, you cannot." Sesshomaru said before she could stand on her feet.

"Yes, I can. I can't hurt him like this. It's not fair to him! I'm going back to Hojo, Sesshomaru." Her words were worst than a death sentence to him.

"Kagome…"Sesshomaru sighed. _Even if you could, without my mating mark…_ "What of us?"

"What about us? Or is it about you?" Kagome shrieked, upset that he was being selfish like he'd always been.

"No, always us" he answered grabbing her hand.

"No, YOU!!" She pulled her hand away. "If you hadn't dropped me like a piece of shit, this wouldn't have happened." Kagome was far more than angry. She was completely indignant that things had turn out this way, that she'd somehow become him, his evil incarnation.

"Yes, this Sesshomaru realized that. I apologize."

"Apologize? I just broke the heart of a man who knows and loves me. The ONLY one who has been there for me through thick and thin and all you have to say is 'I apologize'?"

"What would you have this Sesshomaru do, Kagome?" It really was too much for him to deal.

He'd never had to lower himself to this level, but he loves her. He'd love her too much and the guilt she was laying on him was more than he could handle. It wasn't as if the blame he'd put on himself and the responsibility he was willing to admit wasn't enough, his mate was pilling on more and more guilt on his being like an avalanche.

"Take me back to him Sesshomaru, he can't live without me. Don't you know, he knows whenever I'm alone and lonesome. He cries for me when I'm sad, and he's always there to support me when I need someone to cheer me on…..while you….You…..Left…. Me." Her words became a mere whisper, but dropped like mountains, stopping the beating of his heart and knocking the air out of his lungs.

Sesshomaru couldn't find the words to say, the things to do to fix things with his mate. He stood like a statue while his mate continued with her angry words of distress, pointing out the obvious that he was a complete asshole for the last two years.

"I…" Sesshomaru's voice caught in his throat.

"You, on the other hand, dropped me like I was nothing, then suddenly I'm something to you!"

"I can explain.."

"What can you say that would take away the two years of my pain of losing you?"

The look in her eyes was something Sesshomaru could never forget, forever imbedded into his memory. It was a vision of an injured wounded creature suffering slowly in its anguish. "What can you say to erase the hurt in Hojo's heart?"

Again, he found his body frozen while his vocal chords were mute.

"Because…" she cried, "because Sesshomaru, I know exactly how that feels! To wake up each day and all you want to do is die, so that perhaps the pain would go away….."

He gathered her in his arms and was relieved when she allowed him to. "This Sesshomaru had not been without pain either."

She pushed herself away from him with both palms. "And how is that? You and your Yokai girlfriend…." He silenced her with his finger.

"Never mind, Ayame, she and I are nothing but a show for both our families. Kagome, I had to let you go because my mother had been hunting you. She would have killed you if she found you. This Sesshomaru decided that his heart was not worth your life. I wanted to see you happy, and when I went to your college to make you mine, I saw that you were with a young man. You were happy, carefree. Most importantly," Sesshomaru gaze into his lover's eyes. "You were safe."

"That…That's why you left me?" He nodded. "You idiot!" Kagome began to pound at his chest with both fists, the dam of tears bursting again. "I'd rather die a miserable death than to live without you, don't you know?" She threw her head against his chest while her arms encircled him in a tight embrace.

"Does this mean you'll forgive this Sesshomaru?" he asked kissing the top of her head.

She nodded into his chest. "But Hojo…"

_Hojo was casualty in a battle for the heart,_ but he did not say that. At the moment, Sesshomaru wrecked his brain to find the right words to comfort his mate.

"This Sesshomaru hates it as much as you do, mate. But there is no more times for lies, and you are mine. You belong to me, staying with the human would only further damage his heart in the long run." His keen perception was too logical and it made her question whether or not he could love her the way she wanted, needed.

"This Sesshomaru does not know the meaning of love – until the moment he saw you wrapped within the human's arms." He held her hand entwining his fingers with hers. "Then the flash of the ring on your finger…finally opened my eyes. And like a blind man, being able to see for the first time this Sesshomaru finally realized….finally knew…… knew he had loved you, Kagome. That I had always loved you, so before I could lose you forever, I had to see for myself, if you no longer loved me. And Koi when you surrendered yourself, and cried in my arms…I knew. You've never stopped loving me as I've never stopped loving you…..and nothing…no one can change that."

Kagome's shoulders trembled and her body quaked. The man she loved, the man with so few words, had poured his heart and soul to her. How could she ask for more? How could she ever deny them of the love that is so unquestionable.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in closer ….. tighter. And curling his finger he lifted her chin so that her eyes would lead him straight to her soul. Through the hiccupping of her crying, deep inside her soul he saw that she understood what they stood for.

Forever they will be one.

Within her soul he'd forever remain, Sesshomaru's heart raced as his head lowered and their lips joined.

.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review! ~Ts


	2. Severed bonds

**Severed bonds.**

* * *

_recap from Mine all mine. _  
Sitting at her comfortable chair, Lady Irokya was sipping on her evening nest egg drink when her son's howl vibrated through her elfin drums. Like her life had been halted, the antique tea cup slipped from her hand and in a slow motion of pain, she rose from her seat just as the tea met the floor and shattered. "Noooooo!" Her scream sent the servants running to her aid. They watched helplessly as their Lady collapsed on her knee.....He's mated the human!

* * *

"MiLady, are you alright?" her servant asked.

Unable to control her anger that her son had mated without her consent, Lady Irokya found her voice lost. Not only mated, but to a human no less. Her body shook violently as the servants scramble about to dry the carpet and pick up the broken china pieces.

The great Dai couldn't believe her ears, the sound of his howl kept echoing in her drums. Repeating over and over like a broken record, making her anger rise.

Lady Irokya was furious over her pup.

_'How could he have done such a thing?'_ She asked herself trembling.

She was more than infuriated with the fact that it had happen so quickly and without her knowledge. Lady Irokya had presumed that things were normal, that he and Ayame had been carrying on well and happy.

Just last night the two families had their dinner together and he seemed to dote over Ayame well enough. They even took off early to what she thought was for a lovers tryst without the families around. She was sure he'd taken Ayame back to his penthouse, but she was proven wrong.

In her living room, she continued to shake in disbelief and anger.

Why and how could he have done such a thing to Ayame?

To her?

To their family name and heritage. He knew he was the last of the Tashio family that would be able to provide a full blooded DaiYokai heir. Yet now that he's mated the damn human, the pure family blood line will cease to exist. She had fought so hard all these years as many other Tashio members of the past had, to ensure a DaiYokai heir. One generation after the next and Lady Irokya refused to have the lines broken during her reign over their name. It was bad enough her damned mongrel Touga had left her for a mere human bitch, but not allow her son to do the same.

Not her precious Sesshomaru.

No, she had doted over him for years.

After the anger and pain of her mate leaving her for a mere human she was shamed, and dishonored. But still she had held her head high for all these years, and continued to build the Tashiou-InuGami empire. It would be her most precious, valuable gift to her pup. She worked like a mad woman, over big acquisions of smaller companies, as well as the small tedious works always making sure everything was where it was supposed to be. For years she slaved away only having Sundays to herself with her little pup.

She had worked that hard for him, all for him. Maintained an empire for him, ensuring he would be carrying the legacy of the two families one generation to the next. And come Sunday, she had the chance to spend time with him without anyone interfering. Or anyone taking him away for lessons or distracting her for any business. No matter how important he had always been more important to her than anything else and all hers.

Even as he grew and matured, Sundays were still sacred to her. And as she watched him blossom into a man, in her eyes he was still a little boy of seven. A time when she could hug him in an embrace and know that he'd appreciated it. Their life was quiet and sometimes lonely, but she made sure that they were always more than comfortable, well equipped. She made sure that her pup enjoyed the best of luxuries.

When her mate had chosen the human bitch she had banned the unfaithful mongrel from her son as much as possible. A coward like him did not deserve to be in the presence of the great Dai, that Sesshomaru was going to grow up into. Or had it been perhaps she had been afraid all along that his father's tainted blood would one day muddle his perfect blood as well?

Sesshomaru had known of the shamed she suffered. He'd caught his mother a couple of times staring at her mate's large portrait in her study crying over her loss. She'd played it off time and time again, denying that she wasn't crying over her deceitful husband. But she knew that he knew better.

Her Sesshomaru was ever the quick wit and intelligent boy.

Yet, she denied.

And he'd played along, pretending to be none the wiser.

So why would he ever go and hurt his mother like this?

He knew how much she'd long for a grandpup of their kind. A full blooded strong Youkai to carry on their legacy. He knew this!!! He knew it was her only wish in her overly privileged life!!  
_  
'Sesshomaru, you knew of this mother's heart. Yet, you went and betrayed me!!'_

The servants watched in horror as their Lady was perfectly still. Her eyes did not move, nor her hands, nor her face. And if it weren't for their youkais clear hearing powers, they would not be able to hear the soft thumping of her heart. They might have easily mistaken her for a statue.

"Mi...Lady...?" the head servant asked meekly trying to coax her Mistress out of the trance....

Slowly, Lady Irokya's head began to shift side to side and she murmured

"No..can not be.." but her voice was barely a whisper.  
_  
You must snap out of this!! You must gather yourself to come up with a solution before he impregnates her. Before your grand-pup becomes a hanyou!!!_

Visions of her mate's bastard son, InuYasha flooded her mind, as he ran toward her calling her 'grandmama'.

Lady Irokya shuddered with disgust and stood up straight, her will power returning and so did her voice. Lady Irokya began to scream for the servants to clean up the mess, although there wasn't much to be cleaned. Then taking her anger out on them she slapped her servants for not being fast enough.

She whipped around and marched up to her room as she tried to feel her son's heart, reaching out with her maternal connection with her pup. The bond between she and her pup was weakening and the only way for that to have happened was because...

_It is true...he has mated the human!!_

The throbbing vein within her soul connected her pup to her, vibrated off the taste of human blood in him. The blood he'd drawn from the Miko as he mated her.

Again, Lady Irokya fell into her denial.

She wanted to believe that she had mistaken, and the foreign taste in her person was that of something else, and not of the Dai's connection to her pup when he mates. The ties that bonded them together as mother and pup had indeed been severed as her pup had finally 'left the nest' and mated. Yet of all the demons he could mate, he had chosen a meek Miko for a mate. Oh how she wept for her bloodline as visions of InuYasha once again, played in her mind.

She was still trembling from rage as her mind began to spin as to how to undo the impossible.

.

.

.

It took much coaxing for him to get his mate to eat something. She was still upset over the little human boy and he was trying his best to subdue his beast's jealousy.

It was not the easiest of tasks.

"I can't eat another bite," Kagome sighed pushing the plate of food away from her. Sesshomaru glanced down to see the sandwich, with barely 4 bites gone.

"Mate" Sesshomaru called watching as she turned her head away from him. "You'll need your strength, therefore you need to eat."

"I''ll be fine. I'm just….not hungry." She replied.

Her body didn't want any food and she was still torn over Hojo. How was she supposed to go back to her apartment and get her stuff? How could she face him again? Kagome closed her eyes and sighed heavily, then jerked her head when she felt her body suddenly being lifted up.

"Wha..." She darted her head about trying to figure out what was going on. "What are you doing?" She inquired her mate noticing that he was carrying her bridal style.

"You are going to get your rest, little one. And since you refuse to eat then you must replenish your energy with a nap" Sesshomaru ordered.

"But…"

"No, buts! You are worrying this Sesshomaru, and I'll have none of it."

She was tired she had to admit and perhaps a nap wasn't such a bad idea after all. If anything, it would at least get her mind off of Hojo – even if only for a moment.

As he carried her, Kagome pressed her cheek into his chest and rested a palm there. She Focusing on the beating of his heart as a distraction from her gloomy thoughts of Hojo. His long legs seemed to float across the living room toward his chamber, that she felt as though she was floating on air. The young Miko rolled her eyes and looked up at her mate, whose face was as stoic and barren as ever.

He was still wearing his button down shirt and slacks from running out to pick up food for her from earlier. He was beautifully dressed – as always – in a pale blue cream shirt, tucked into neat black slacks. He had undone the first few of the top buttons, and she swallowed at the sight of bare porcelain skin.

Kagome realized that she had never seen him in his casual clothes before. He was always well-dressed; his hair was long, but always tamed. He was of course, older than her and this she knew. He was also definitely more mature than her, or any of the boys she met, or even some of her professors. Her mate had a quiet air of authority about him that she always felt so domineering. He carried that with a mixture of asceticism and sensuality that fascinated her, from the very first moment she laid eyes on him at the welcoming function years ago at the University.

He was obviously by far, the most handsome, beautiful being she had ever laid eyes on. She'd never seen or met anyone, human, hanyous or demons that were like him. A Dai with a lithe, casual grace of an Olympian God, and an allure that attracted women and men alike, as though he were sugar and they were ants.

She wondered how she was so lucky to have him. Out of all the females, humans and demons alike, he had chosen her to be his mate. Kagome remembered the beautiful red-headed Yokai that he was with that night they met at the restaurant. The very night that Hojo proposed to her. The memory felt like a piercing through her guts.

_'Hojo...I wonder if he's okay'_ Kagome thought silently. Trying to push away the conscience within her, of knowing that he was anything BUT okay.

She wanted to move on.

She wanted to be with Sesshomaru...and she really needed to win this battle over her guilt.

She could not tell what he had on his mind, or what thoughts crossed his ever frenzy brain. But the small wince she did catch let her know that indeed he was worried about her.

Kagome smiled, remembering him whispering 'I love you' in her ear as his orgasm slowed; she was happy that she was in the arms of the one she loves. Moreover, he finally had confessed his love to her.

She liked that.

Sesshomaru reached the bedroom in a short time and laid his mate gingerly on the bed. She smiled brightly; her heart thumping loudly, and thoughts of Hojo began to fade into the background. Staring into his eyes she saw herself reflected in his golden pupils, and whatever had made the world move had moved the world for her as he lured her eyes into the depth of his soul.

She was still trying to get used to his tender side. He'd always been thoughtful in the past, and always showed her he cared. But this….this was like beyond anything she had ever hoped for. She relished in the love he was showering over her.

Kagome slid herself under the sheet as Sesshomaru tossed the comforter aside. It was mid afternoon and the weather was generously warm for early March. Sliding into the bed beside his mate, Sesshomaru gathered her into his arms. He was going to make sure that she was going to nap.

Sesshomaru laid comfortably in the large bed, relaxing over the emotional exhaustion that had rushed through him the last two days. He felt his mate stir next to him, but the Dai breathed slowly and gently. So soft, it was non-existent then his mate shifted again.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"I'm not comfortable" She informed, slightly whining.

"How can this Sesshomaru make it more comfortable for you?"

His mate shifted again. "I don't know, I'm just not sleepy I guess."

"Mate, you need to rest. Last night," a naughty smile crept across his lips remembering the many times he'd made love to her. "You did not get much sleep, and all of this is very new, sudden and you are exhausted. You are tired, Kagome. Don't fight it,"

"I'm not fighting it. I may be a little tired, but I can still take you on mister." Kagome laughed at him.

"Oh really?" Sesshomaru challenged.

"Yeah," a flick of mischievousness gleamed in her eyes.

"You dare to challenge your mate, husband, and keeper?"

"Yes, I dare challenge you, mmmmaaaaattteeeeee. Besides which, I don't think you can keep up with me" she teased.

That did it for him.

His impudent mate was going to get her punishment and be put in her place. She must know that he was the man, the dominant one. He laughed an evil laugh that made her heart jump.

He rose from the bed, sliding off his shirt he tossed it aside as a naughty grin formed on his face which she matched. Kagome had pushed herself up from the bed, her arms behind her back as she leaned her body at a 45 degree angle. He lowered his eyelids partially, as desires came to life across his face.

He crawled into bed, staring at her as a jaguar would at its prey. Crawling and creeping ever so slowly as to not be detected, Sesshomaru let out a growl of want. His mate pulled one of her arms up and absently run her fingers across her faint valley of cleavage. Before she could make another teasing move, he had her pinned down, arms at an angle and above her head, his nose touching hers.

"You're being naughty again little one," he stated. She giggled, assuming she had the upper hand. "And you should know that this Sesshomaru Tashio does not tolerate such impertinent behavior." Kagome giggled again, not buying into his threat.

"You're not... going to do anything…..to me…big daddy," Kagome continued to taunt her mate.

Sesshomaru glared at his mate, he was more than a little upset with her. She had taken it as a game whereas he was dealing with his manhood and was taking the situation at hand very serious.

He was the dominant one.

The Alpha of the clan.

No, his mate had to be put in her place.

He started off nice and gentle, leaning in to kiss her on the mouth, which she welcomed with a soft moan. Her moan was full of desires and want – no doubt, but the aura flaring off her body was still strong, and dominant. As if she herself was the Alpha. He pulled back just a bit looking at her as she blinked in surprise of his sudden retreat.

"That's all…" before she could finish her demeaning sentence, he kissed her again. This time with a lot more force, then he moved to her ears and whispered. "Do you know what I am going to do with you little one?"

She shook her head, holding back yet another giggle. "You're going to be nice to me?" she whispered back, enjoying the little 'game' they were playing.

"On the contrary, little one. By the time I'm halfway done, you'll be begging…" Sesshomaru shredded her clothes.

"Mmmmmm….sounds promising…"

"You'll be seeing stars and begging for me to stop." He finished, his pants now disposed of.

"Hn," she shrugged. "I don't know…." But he edged closer and she felt her breath hitched in her throat.

He inched nearer.

"Then, you, little impudent mate," he raised an eyebrow wickedly at her. His eyes made a leisurely stroll down her body before continuing, "shall find out." He finished and pinned her beneath him, his hips already between her legs, and an oh so wicked gleam in his eyes.

"MMmmmmmMm," she moaned as she stared into his eyes. She felt the anticipation burning, and a puddle of moisture soaking through their bed.

At the same time that he captured her mouth, he pierced her with one long slow thrust. Burying himself to the hilt of her mound, groaning as he went.  
She let out a soft moan, spreading her legs wider to welcome him further into her. He slid his hands around her hips and gripped onto her tightly and then he began to pound away.

He pulled out and shoved back in.

Out.

In.

Then out.

And back in.

Repeat.

Harder and faster with each stoke. Kagome began to scream his name, whimpers escaping her throat when her mate began to adjust his pace to a torturous slow rhythm. Then without warning, he pumped hard into her and pulled back right away before drilling right back in. Again and again his large penis filled her up. Sesshomaru didn't let up as he started sliding his hard cock and out of her, getting faster and faster. Each time he went faster, her moans and cries of passion got louder. She could feel the tensions building up, and he felt it as well. He knew she was about to reach her climax.

Then he stopped.

Completely.

Kagome looked up at her mate, wondering if he was alright. Was her little joke and actual reality? Her mate, a true Inu-Youkai could not keep up with her? He was panting, the sound were obvious as the light of the sun. Then she caught his eyes, and the evil grin on his face.

"You dog!!" She screeched slapping the side of his bicep.

Sesshomaru chuckled slightly, but didn't stir from his position. His mate, pinned beneath him, his cock wedged deep inside of her. A moment ago she was in high heavens ready to come, and now she was lying beneath him. Frustrated, and mad as a Hell Hound.

"Why are you stopping?" she whined. "I thought you were going to make me see stars," she taunted.

"Because you're a very naughty one, my little," he said. Right then he flexed his muscle below, making his cock jump inside of her tight wall.

"Awwwwww…." Kagome whined and drooled at the same time. "C'mon, punish me, big daddy," she cooed with a set of puppy eyes.

"You would be wise to know, little mate, who is Alpha amongst us," he chided, then made his cock jump again.

Kagome swore she wanted to tear him a new one, but his cock twitching inside of her hot wet pussy made her mind spin. All she could think about was getting fucked by her man, and at the moment he was torturing her in the worst way.

"Please, big daddy, I can't take it anymore…Please my mate, I want you, I need you. Give it to me…" Kagome pleaded.

"Are you begging to be fucked by this Sesshomaru, little one?" he teased, enjoying his easy dominance over her.

"Yes. Yes. I hurt for you, I ache for you big daddy, can't you feel it?" She reached for his hand and placed it over her heart, her eyes beaming up at him. Sesshomaru felt his heart melting into mush and caved into her demands, and he began to pick up his pace again.

Slipping and sliding, in and out of her very hot moist pussy. She wrapped her legs around him, right below his ass and pulled him closer. Kagome arched her back offering her breasts up to him, her nipples were hard like little hard candies. He took them into his mouth, warm and wet, as he kissed them softly. Licking them before devouring, practically the whole thing into his hot cavern. That sent her over the edge real fast. He continued to force his cock merciless in and out of her wet cunt. Her legs loosing strength not being able to keep up with his strokes, began to slide off his body.

She writhed beneath her mate when he continued to slam into her. Then burying himself deep within her, he ground his hip against her. The soft fluff of his furry hair below, massaged over mound. His pelvis ground against her clit, sending her shuddering in an explosive orgasm. Kagome was panting, her eyes closed tight and her body twitching uncontrollably. She dug her nails deep into his skin to hold onto reality.

"Ses…shomaru…." She whispered his name, when her high began to slow.

The whisper of his name lured him into an intoxicated state and he continued to fuck her. He couldn't stop, it would kill him. Kagome raised her hips to meet his pace, feeling herself getting hot all over again. She began to heat up inside as his hips met with her with wild, quick thrusts, each time with him getting impossibly deeper inside of her.

"Oh yes, big daddy, that's it…Yes, oh, Kami, right there. Don't stop!! Please don't stop…Your cock feels so good inside of me. Fuck me harder! Oh! Yes!"

He grunted and groaned, pounding into her so hard that he felt dizzy._ 'Kami, she's so fucking wild'_ . Heat shot through her and both of their bodies began to shudder. He was going to bring her to another orgasm.

He wanted that.

He was going to fuck his mate so that she would be so sated, so sore and disabled for the next few days.

She felt his body tensing, and felt his cock growing thicker inside her pussy. He began to slow slightly and she knew exactly what that meant. He was about to cum.

"Yes, big daddy. Cum inside me. I want your cum filling me." She egged him on, knowing how he liked it when she gets wild and nasty. With those words he climaxed, and she followed along.

The sound his balls slamming against her skin, making a slap, slap, slapping sound that echoed throughout the penthouse. Kagome bucked and moaned, her breast expanding from the pleasure. He creamed her, ejaculating load after load of hot semen into her womb. He'd never shot so much cum from his cock before, it must have been at least a triple amount of what he normally filled her with. There was so much of his hot seeds filling her up from the insides, that it forced its way out of her pussy and onto the bed. Slipping and sticking to their thighs and down her legs, seeping into the mattress and sticking onto their skin making a slimy sexual mess.

Sesshomaru leaned down to seal his mates screaming lips, their bodies joined. He could not describe the way he had made love to her, nor the way she'd returned his love. Perhaps it was like an injection of intense life, a jolt of 3000 watts of electricity shooting through his body. Seeping its way through his veins and spilling out the tip of his cock and into her womb. The sensation of her warm hot body against him, her soft subtle skin rubbing against his, showered by the wetness of his sweat was astonishing.

It was a deep, sexual, lusty, over the edge kind of love that made him ache to be with her to feel her touch. It was an indescribably wonderful experience. He'd found his mate, someone his heart cared for and love.

Love, yes love.

He loves her beyond words can describe.

Sesshomaru had rolled his mate on top of him; she lay resting her head on his chest, panting while his semi-erected cock was still wedged in her pussy. Exhaustion finally took a toll of her and she moved to roll off him and onto the bed. But before she could fully slide off him, Sesshomaru rested his hand firmly in the middle of her back and held her in place.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

Kagome let out a yawn before answering. "I don't know….to nap?" She wasn't sure what she wanted to say because she didn't really understood why he had asked.

Sesshomaru chuckled, still gripping her firmly. "No, you're not."

"I'm not?" Kagome asked.

Her mind baffled and confused because the next thing she knew, she was staring at the one-eyed monster as it stared directly at her. Drooling white cream off the tip.

Kagome raised her eyelids and looked up then surveyed her area. Her mate had moved and positioned himself on his knees, his half-hard dick pointing right at her face. She was on her elbows, half propped up and half resting on the bed.

"Suck," he commanded.

"But…I'm tired…" she protested.

It was true that she was exhausted, but looking at his cock, glistening with her wetness and cum made her hot and horny in an instant. With his creamy semen dangling off the tip, she felt her pussy pulsating and twitching again.

"Maybe we can rest for now," she proposed her eyes beaming up at him thinking to save it for later tonight.

"Suck," he repeated, his hand stroking his long length in front of her.

Sesshomaru's fingers moved with grace over his now fully rigid member, making the last few drops of his cum drip onto the bed like a broken faucet.

"But…" her mouth was then instantly filled and stretched by his hard cock as he grab hold onto her hair and began to fuck her mouth.

Her complaints and protest were muffled by his cock pumping into her hot mouth. She tried to pull her head back as he withdrew his cock from her mouth, but he held her head firmly in place.

"Good," he said while letting out a satisfied moan.

She retched when he shoved his cock mercilessly deeper into her mouth. While his one hand held her head in place, his other trailed over her shoulders and neck. He rested his finger gently on her mating mark, feeling her aura flaring across him. She was so aroused he could cut her aura with a knife.

He was pleased and growled softly as he lifted her by the side of her shoulders and placed her on her belly. Sesshomaru used his knee to spread her legs and then placing his ankles over hers, knees resting on the outside of her legs he pinned her in place like that. His eyes burned hotly at her wet swollen pussy.

"Sesshomaru…" She whimpered softly. He could hear the apprehension and slight fear in her voice.

This pleased him.

"You're going to be punished, little one, for your little slip up," he said.

"Wha….but…I was…..AAAAAHHHhhHHhhh!!!" she screamed when he entered her hard.

She felt his rock hard cock pumping inside of her, his hot breath over her shoulder. Sesshomaru forced his cock merciless in and out of her wet cunt, his grip on her tightening and she couldn't move, or fidget. Rhythmically he moved his hips forwards and backwards, and then he slid his hand in front of her and grabbed her breast. He squeezed it real hard, while his other hand held her firmly in place by her waist. His claws began to bury into her skin and it was like the last straw for her. She couldn't take it anymore and floated away on a heavy orgasm.

"YYYyyyyeeeeeesssssssssss!!!!" she screamed bucking her hips and ass back onto his drilling dick.

It was beginning to hurt her a bit as his cock swelled thicker each time her pussy convulsed around his flesh. He could feel the stringent of pain coming from her, but he showed no mercy and kept fucking her until he filled her up completely with his seeds.

Then he withdrew.

Kagome was still on her belly, panting loudly, gasping for puffs of air into her lungs. Minutes passed as she tried to catch her breath. He was lying next to her, his chest falling and rising heavily from the hard fucking. His eyes directed toward the ceiling, small beads of sweats glistened off his forehead.

Kagome's lids grew damp and heavy and she forced her eyes to open for one last time. Giving him a smile of satisfaction as she closed her eyes to rest and rolled over to the side. He surprised her by spooning her from behind.

She could feel the heat of cock rubbed against her leg and she muffled a moan, but continued to keep her eyes closed. Her breathing became steady and just as she was about to drift into dreamland, he lifted her right leg up and put his cock forcefully inside of her again.

Sesshoumaru started to fuck her real hard.

She wasn't sure if it was her imagination or what happened but his cock felt even more enormous than it had before. She could feel the size of his cock tearing her flesh, and she winced.

Kagome was torn in more ways than just the small rip in her pussy hole. She wanted rest, she was in pain, but his continuous rigor made her horny. She was just so wet, and she wanted to be fucked.

And fucked hard.

His cum from the last time he came mintues ago dripped down her left leg. She could feel it crawling its way down the bottom of her ass cheeks, soaking her tiny asshole. Her own wetness and cum was also mixed in the concoction.

She could smell it.

She started to moan real loud. He withdrew his cock from her pussy and she thought he'd tired out, surely he was exhausted, like she was.

But no, she was wrong.

His hand reached over and began to play with her clitoris and before she knew it he had three of his fingers filling her instead. Sesshomaru continued to finger fuck his mate as he moved to place his face between her thighs. The scent of his cum, was potent, mixed in with the sweetness of her juices was a deadly intoxication concoction.

She twitched and writhed on the bed. Kagome tried to close her legs together and push him away. "Please…Sesshomaru…please…" she begged.

Everything was so sensitive on her body especially her little nub, and he knew this. He was going to enjoy this punishment too much.

Without much effort, he forced her knees back down and added pressure to his grip. Keeping her knees bent at an angle, her pussy exposed to him like an offering and there was nowhere for her to go. She could not match the strength that was his.

His tongue caressed her cum covered clit. He sucked it into his mouth and she tried to close her legs again, but she couldn't. He was just too strong for her. His tongue kept exploring her wet cunt flicking up and down her slit, and she couldn't help but moan as her pussy got wetter and wetter. Then he drove three fingers inside he pussy lifting his eyelids to watch her face contort in pleasure-pain filled expressions. Sesshomaru pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy, his tongue licking and lips began sucking her pussy lips and clit.

Bucking into his face when he nipped at her clit and she came screaming his name. His face was covered in her juices and his cum, the smell of their juices mixed in the air. She could hear him licking and swallowing the taste of both of them in his mouth, and then she felt his lips enclosing over her pussy. His tongue shoved deep into her cunt he began to suck her empty. Rising to look at her she could see the shiny moist on his face, dripping down his chin he looked like a glazed donut.

She watched as he licked his lips, "you taste so good, _we_ taste delicious together," he said then kissing her.

The wetness of his chin touched her cheeks. He rolled over onto his side and spooned her from behind, tilting her by the chin so that she looked over her shoulder at him. His tongue shoved deep into her mouth and he once more impaled her. Heat searing through her like a hot knife, as his big cock tore into her stretching her beyond anything she'd ever felt. He began to pump into her hard and fast, her pussy squeezing onto it so hard.

She could feel his cock start to throb and he moaned into her ear, "I'm going to fill you little one. I'm going to fill you over and over with my seeds." He thrust harder and started shooting his warm load inside of her, his head finally falling on her shoulder and she sighed in ecstasy.

Kagome shifted herself to turn and look at her mate; and as she did there was that animalistic lust burning in his eyes that made her shiver.

Sesshomaru rammed her body into his'. "We are not done yet koi" he said as she began to shake her head.

She was sore, and tired and he still wanted to continue to fuck? Is he insane? Her wide-eyed horror look amused him.

"I shall need to keep up with you little one…..isn't that right?" Mute, all Kagome could do was shake her head continuously in fright.

"You….You're not serious." Kagome stammered.

"Oh, but I am, Koi, I am" he replied then pouncing her. Kagome was scurrying away from him when he grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her back to him.

"EeeeEeeeKKKkkkk….no!!" she turned around and protest. "Please…Sesshomaru…please no more…." She pleaded, staring at his erection, her pussy throbbing from the soreness.

Without replying, Sesshomaru slid his cock inside of her pussy and began to pump. "I take it back, I take it back!!" She screamed as her mate fucked her.

"Too late," Sesshomaru growled then grabbing both of her flailing arms holding them together.

Sesshomaru placed his mate's hands on her ankles and directed her to hold her legs up for him as he jack hammered into her cunt. The Dai leered down at the back of her thighs and up at her bouncing tits, down again at her heavily swollen pussy from all his assaults. He could feel her pain, but he wanted to make sure his mate learned this very important lesson. So he fucked her harder… and harder still. He held her hands there at her ankle looking like a tied up animal, which turned him on as he watched his prey being ravished by his thick hard dick.

That afternoon, Sesshomaru fucked his mate like it was their last day on Earth. He fucked her in positions she didn't even knew existed. The more she begged for him to stop the more it egged him on, and got his cock to grow thicker and harder.

He stood at the end of the bed after returning from the bathroom, staring at his passed out mate from her exhaustion of getting fucked over and over again. Sesshomaru smirked at his 'victory'. Her face contorted into strange agonizing facades – as if she was still in fear of being fucked still.

_She probably was,_ he smirked. Sesshomaru slipped under the sheet with his mate and pulled her into his arms. He stroked her hair gently, as if apologizing for his evil vindictiveness.

"MmmMmmmm," Kagome moaned into his chest, resting a palm where his heart laid she buried her face deeper into the contours of his flesh.  
He kissed her gently on the forehead and closed his eyes. He too, was utterly drained; of course she would never know of it.

.  
Kagome was in a semi coma state as she slept, and Sesshomaru was in one of the deepest sleep of his life.

Neither could sense nor detect anything around them. The culprit smirked gleefully as they began to lunge at incredible speed to attack the Miko. The pointy dagger dipped in poison aimed perfectly at the sleeping woman.

It wasn't going to miss.

* * *

Many thanks to Nekomimimode for her beta-ing even though she was busy with fanime and her surgery. (I love you lady.) And GothicHime for the suggestion..you know which one. ~*wink*~

Please review!~Ts


	3. She is my mother

* * *

Only You Chapter 3

**She is my mother.**

**.**

* * *

The dagger and its owner holding firm, moving with lightning speed toward the sleeping Miko. Her scent was masked being the void from that the DaiYokai couldn't sense her presence.

The dagger was but a few inches from her soundly asleep body, when instincts woke him and Sesshomaru threw his arm right in front of it. The metal met with his flesh, tearing through his skin and muscles, blood dripping, and creating little crimson pools on the silk bedding.

_Poison_, he could smell it embedded into the blade of the dagger.

It must have been a reformed type of King Cobra's venom because even though his powerful Inu background made him immune to most poison. Sesshomaru could still feel the effect of it as it began to merge with his bloodstream, before his Youki could metabolize the venom to merge with his own blood.

Quickly but also with little sound Sesshomaru was out of bed, his free hand tossed a barrier over to protect his mate. Sesshomaru swiftly grabbed the hanyou by her wrist and twisted it hard. She screamed out in agony, her strength unable to match his'. While his zealous demonic speed pulled the hanyou into his far study room and pinned her against the wall. She was choking and her already pale face became white as the sheets. His blood was still dripping from the injured hand, and the dagger was still embedded into it.

The rapid movements and adrenaline had rushed the venom faster into his blood, hence enhancing its deadly task. Though his hand was still holding a firm grip on the assassin, he could slowly feel his heart and lung shutting down as the poison began to serve its purpose. Had he sensed it a second later, there wouldn't have been a way for him to revive his mate from the expeditious and powerful biological agent.

"You dare," Sesshomaru's voice was the fiercest sound Kanna had ever heard, his features twisted with rage. "You dare to attack my mate?"

Unable to fight of the Inu, Kanna gasped what she could of the air into her lungs, not knowing what else to do. The DaiYokai was furious and he was going to take the life of this worthless hanyou to sooth is roiling anger. His claws extended angrily, he was going to rip the veins right out of the hanyou's flesh.

"Let her go, Sesshomaru." His mother's voice stopped him just as the tip of his claw touched Kanna's skin.

Sesshomaru growled narrowing his eyes at the hanyou, not bothering to turn to see his mother. Sesshomaru ripped the dagger out of his arm, ignoring the gush of blood that followed. His fingers gripping onto the handle so tight his knuckles were white.

"I should know never to send a hanyou to do a Dai's work." He heard his mother say followed by the ruffling of her hair as she shook her head. "Sesshomaru, let her go, your quarrel is with me" she repeated.

In a blink of an eye, Sesshomaru had released the hanyou and flung the dagger at his mother. Letting it scathe right by her face on purpose but not touching. Startled by the weapon she hadn't realized that he had moved toward her, and now had pinned her against the wall with his claws. His wound had begun to heal, but not completely.

Shocked out of her mind, Lady Irokya grabbed onto both his arms with both her hands. He was putting quite a bit of pressure on her neck, not really choking but making sure it was enough to make it hard for her to breathe. Kanna was quick to exit the place she now had to save herself from the wrath of a failed mission.

Kanna had blindly followed Kagome's scent to the penthouse. She was too confident in the fact that being 'the void' her scent would never have been detected, and she would be able to accomplish her task without fail. She had been stupid enough to ignore her master's order of attacking the girl whilst Sesshomaru was not by her side. Her arrogance had failed her, and now she must fend for her life - before Lady Irokya got to her. Kanna knew she was not saved because of compassion from the Lady. Moreover, she knew that Lady Irokya would have vented her anger out on her, probably by ripping her body from limb to limb with the Dai's own claws.

"Ses-Sess-Sesshomaru! What do you think you're doing?!" Lady Irokya screamed.

His anger welled inside of him, what he wouldn't give to rip his mother's head apart from her body and toss it aside. With barely controlled will power, Sesshomaru loosened his grip around her neck, and instead tossed her body aside growling like a mad man.

Lady Irokya stumbled on unbalanced heels from her pup's actions. But as quickly as she had stumbled, she regained her balance and position and was now glaring wildly at her pup. "You have gone too far this time Sesshomaru! To think, you considered harming your dam for a mere ningen!!"

"Mother!" Sesshomaru roared, eyes blazing with rage and glaring furiously at his dam. "Dare you not call my mate such a disgusting term! And dare you not ever again, make an attempt on her life…of help me God, mother, I will…"

"You will what? You'll kill me?!!" Lady Irokya oozed with bitterness and sarcasm.

He smiled a mocking smile that didn't touch his eyes as he told her softly, "Don't tempt me mother." Her hand slapped across his face suddenly and Sesshomaru swallowed hard. He was but a thread line away from completely losing his mind.

She ignored the crimson image of her hand on his face as Lady Irokya shook her head in angry disbelief. "Let me tell you something, pup. I am _your mother! _Don't you ever forget that Seshomaru. And as far as I am concern, just because you've marked her, does not mean you have mated, nor will you be to _that_ disgusting thing in the other room!" She told him defiantly.

"Grrr…." Sesshomaru gnashed his fangs.

"Come Sesshomaru," she approached him. "If you have a thing for this human, I understand that. But she is no more than a piece of ass to you. Just fuck her and be done with it," she waved her hand dismissively over her shoulder, "but don't for a second think of having her as your mate. You've lost your head at some point and time, but now is NOT the time to joke with your mother Sesshomaru."

"I assure you, mother," his fangs clenched as the words spewed through his lips. "This Sesshomaru does not joke" his voice lowered to an eerie dangerous tone.

"Sesshomaru, my pup." Her voice softened, trying to find a way around her son's rigid decision. "She is a human, she is not Yokai. She is not even Hanyou!! She comes from a completely different background, and she does not know nor understand the duties and responsibilities of a Dai's mate."

"She shall learn mother." He replied still bristling with fury.

"She will never be qualified to be the mate of a Dai such as yourself" she lectured. "She does not have the means to bear the Tashio name nor is she good enough to produce the heir to this empire in which I've worked too hard to maintain for you….for your future heir. A full-blooded Yokai heir." Lady Irokya sighed heavily. "Our numbers are far and few as it is already."

He was silent the guilt began to take its toll on him.

He knew too well how hard his mother had worked, and how much she had slaved and endured. The shame she had felt when her mate had left her for a human, siring a hanyou in the process. The number of tabloid scrutiny and gossip that surrounded her was unbelievable.

He had known those feelings she felt all too well.

"Sesshomaru, your dam will not stand by while you allow my work to be tossed down the drain like some garbage. Do with her what you want Sesshomaru, have her as your chew toy, a little pussy whenever you want, but don't make the mistake of taking her as your mate. Don't follow in the footsteps of your father!" Lady Irokya ignored her son's angry growl as she continued on. She was going to beat the senses back into him one way or another. "My pup," her voice softened and smooth as she had used on his years ago when he was but a mere young pup. "It's time to wake up. Come to your senses my child don't let her lure you away, by the witches spell that is human."

"No _mother_!!" Sesshomaru's voice was stern and steady, enunciating each word in precise detail. "This Sesshomaru's senses are intact. In fact, I have more sense than he did. The fact of the matter is mother, father had always loved Izayoi, but he never stood up to his heart. She was the one who had to bear the shame of being his mistress because he too, followed others orders. To do what they wanted of him, rather than what he wanted for himself."

"Don't speak such nonsense! If he hadn't fulfilled his responsibilities, you wouldn't be standing here. How could you speak such vile nonsense toward your mother?"

"My dam," his voice was low and dangerous again. "I would rather not stand here at this moment, if my life was to be dictated by you or the likes of anyone else in this family! You will not stand here and edict what I will or won't do with the woman I love."

"Love?" Lady Irokya's cold laughter of mockery rumbled through the room. "There is no such thing as love for Inu-Yokais, Sesshomaru. There never was for centuries and there never will be. There is only power, responsibilities and duties to continue on our bloodline. Love is a mere fantasy word that humans conjure up to dilute themselves of what is real. Love does not exist my dear pup; don't let a young tramp lead you to believe it otherwise."

He moved to stand right in front of her face, their noses almost touching. Sesshomaru pulled her eyes to meet his gaze, letting him know that the words that were to follow were very serious.

"Mother, I warn you one last time. You WILL respect my mate. I will not tolerate you speaking of her in such a tone or manner. This Sesshomaru had been patient enough all this time and I almost lost her because I was afraid. I was afraid mother, afraid of what you would do. All that time I was listening to you and your bullshit duties, but no more mother."

He was walking toward her and she had to take a step back to avoid his person from pushing her over. His penetrating gaze held her own, and refused to let her look elsewhere.

"And mother, if you dare lay a hand on her, if so much as a hair on her head goes missing because of you and your antics. Don't think that this Sesshomaru isn't capable of doing the unfathomable, things that would upset even the gods of gods." His eyes narrowed to slits, the tone in his voice so serious and deadly cold that it sent shivers down her spine.

"Leeeeaaaavvvveeee," he ordered staring at the door to stress his impatience.

Lady Irokya took her leave without another word. Her body burning like the scorching sun as she walked out the door, and her anger ready to erupt like the wildest volcano.

_My pup, you are delusional, but I will not let you waste your time with such nonsense. No, this mother will make sure you come to your senses my pup. You will see things my way._

The barrier was still erect when he came back to his bedroom, and his mate was still passed out from his assaults. Relieved, Sesshomaru went into the bathroom to clean off the stench of his blood from himself. He hadn't put it pass his mother to pull such a stunt but at the same time, it was still shocking for her to pull something like killing his mate while _he_ was present. With that in mind now, Sesshomaru realized that he had to be even more cautious than he thought he'd have to be to protect his mate.

_But how?_ He wondered.

Surely, he can't be around her 24/7? Even if he could surely, she'd feel suffocated.

_What to do…what to do?_

He had always known the danger of being with a human, the risks that it would entail – mainly for the human which was why they had always been just a play things for him. They were always quick short affairs, merely a sport for both sides. But when he met the Miko, he knew she'd been different the moment he'd laid eyes on her years ago. He'd known he wanted so much more from her from the very first moment he had seen her at the Alumni's Benefits Party. He saw texture, substance, soul within her and he wanted that. For so long he'd denied that truth to himself, worrying about her safety. Thoughts of how his mother would react always in the back of his mind.

Yet when he almost lost her to the human boy, he knew he never wanted any woman as much as he wanted her. Whenever she was in his arms, he felt the comfort of her being in his life and the loneliness gone.

He was now complete and whole.

But now, where and what was he going to do about his mother??

.

.~.~.~.~.

.

The servants scattered about when Lady Irokya entered her home. Her aura streaming across the foyer was nothing short of a deadly warning to those who will be in contact with her in the close time proximity. Her servants could tell that, Lady Irokya was more than just furious. She was livid beyond words and emotions could ever measure; and it didn't take one to be very smart as to why she was so upset.

Only something with her dear pup could rouse such ire from the Dam.

She realized her mistake had been the fact that she'd given too much credit to Kanna. She stormed into her study pondering over and over of how had a mere human bitch convinced her son, her precious pup, to act against her like that? It seemed as though she had thoroughly underestimated the little Miko.

The last two years that the Miko had served her as her purifier of ancient artifacts, which was really a bullshit excuse to keep her under watch. Of course there had been some uses in her purifying the antiquities, but it was not required or necessary.

Lady Irokya had watched her carefully and thoroughly, behind the scenes of course. She wasn't 'spying' but rather wanted to make sure she knew what she was up against with.

Or what it was about the Miko that got her son so mesmerized.

Kagome seemed like an ordinary girl enough. Sure, her miko powers, although untrained was quite impressive. The aura that continued to flow from her was strong and powerful.

She was naturally gifted.

The young woman was also damned attractive, she had to admit; young, bright and brilliant, and if she had been a Yokai Lady Irokya would never hesitate to have her be mated to her son.

She'd always considered every female Yokai never to be good enough for her darling Sesshomaru. With Ayame, there were qualities in which she favored but a strong wolf demoness mixed with an Inu-Yokai blood would surely yield an acceptable heir to the Tashio Empire and throne.

But a young Miko human, so young, so innocent, how could she be up to par to take reigns alongside her indomitable DaiYokai son?

And as the Miko continued her services for Lady Irokya, she'd noticed that the young woman had beautiful and delicate skin. Her deep serene blue eyes shone like nothing she'd ever seen, and her face was – alive. She had to admit there were alluring qualities about the Miko that had drawn her in, even from just watching from a distance. She had the allure of femininity that Lady Irokya had never witnessed before, even with Ayame.

She had the unbearable pride for a young human Miko though. She was always so sure of herself, so strong in her will power. Even at times when she spoke through the Shoji screen, she presented herself without a hint of insecurity nor fear of the DaiYokai Female receiving her. In some ways, Kagome had reminded her of herself, Lady Irokya thought. The sheer determination to achieve what she wanted, and needed at all costs.

Too bad, she was a human; one who would taint the great blood line of the great InuYokai species.

InuYasha had been a disgusting proof as it is.

She need not another.

Her son had been born into a tradition, and groomed since childhood to one day inherit the Tashio name and empire. He would be set to sit on the throne of the great legend that was his grandfather, followed by his father. For generations after generations her blood line had continued to build the empire as it grew into a large mass. But more important than the empire, the titles, and the money itself, was the fact that he needed to produce a strong heir for the family name.

Sitting alone with her grief, the thought crossed her mind. Given the fact that she was a Miko, a rather strong one at that, Lady Irokya was not sure that she would even have the chance to see a hanyou grandchild. Her purity would surely prevent his seeds from taking roots, much less conceive.

She rubbed her temples, the throbbing ache inside cease to go away.

How had her world suddenly crumbled so miserably like this? How had her only son gone and done such a foolish thing without her consent or knowledge? Why had he disgraced his mother so?

Alone, angry and betrayed, Lady Irokya sipped her tea, the china once again fell from her shaky fingers and shattered as tears formed and fell across her cheeks.

_NO_, she denied vehemently.

She will not fail in victory towards her goal of having a full InuYokai grandpup.

.~.~.~.~.~.~

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~

The early morning sun streamed across her cheek, as she began to stir in the large bed. Kagome stretched her arms above her head, yawning as she moved, eyes slowly blinking to welcome the new dawn. Her raven tress shone in the sunshine, and her eyes found his as she began to smile at her mate.

"Mmm…." Kagome purred, snuggling up closer to his chest.

Sesshomaru was silent, stroking her hair as he laid there. He had been due in the office for hours now, yet he was still there. Hair tousled, and undressed except for a pair of boxers he lay in bed with his mate.

Worrying.

"Morning," Kagome greeted him with a yawn. "I thought you had to be at the office today?"

"Hn," he replied while stroking her shoulder.

"Well, my mate_ and keeper,_ are you alright?" she asked.

"Hn" Sesshomaru kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry about work."

"I wasn't asking about your work. To hell with that anyway, aren't you mister big CEO? I meant after yesterday and last night." She grinned up at him and he yanked her into him, her naked breasts pressing against his chest.

"Ever the impudent, little mate, aren't you?" Sesshomaru rapidly swatted her behind.

Kagome giggled. "No, I was merely asking about your welfare, and I wanted to know if you're not at work because you couldn't walk." The young Miko raised her head to look at him teasingly.

"Oh, this Sesshomaru can walk just fine." He replied, taking her wrist in his hand. "However,….. can you?"

He wrapped his arm around her form and that was when she caught sight of the large wound. Gasping the Miko pushed herself away from his chest to take a closer look at his arm.

"What happened?!" She asked, worry and fear clearly pronounced in her voice.

Sesshomaru quickly withdrew his arm from her body.

"Nothing." He was more tensed than normal, and she could clearly feel it.

"Sesshomaru, how did this happened?" She continued to probe, pulling his arm back so she could examine the injury better.

"Just a little accident, don't mind it." He brushed it off, then taking his fingers he tucked her hair behind her ear and cradled her face.

She yanked his arm softly away.

"No! Sesshomaru, this wasn't some little accident. You're injured and I didn't even know!" There were tears forming around her eyes. "I want to know what happened…..please?"

Reluctantly, Sesshomaru answered her. "Mother."

Kagome gasped.

"She did this to you?! Your mother would hurt you like this?"

"No." He really didn't want to get into the matter but he also knew there was no getting around it either. His mate was curious by nature, strong willed and stubborn. "An assassin, sent after you."

"So it really is true. Your mother hates me." Kagome bowed her head in defeat unable to suppress a pout from forming around her lips. "But she doesn't even know me!!" The naive Miko protested.

"It matters little to her, whether she know you or not Kagome. It wouldn't even matter if you were Queen of the world. All Mother could ever see is the fact that you are human. Nothing else matters to her."

Finally understanding the situation, though still lacing his fingers with hers Kagome lowered her head.

"I am….not good enough for you.... am I?" She accepted the fact blandly.

He wailed inwardly of the pain in his mate's voice.

"Koi, you are more than 'good enough' for this Sesshomaru." He cajoled.

She began to weep, wondering why it was so difficult. Why was it all the world was against her, to be with the man she loves.

"It does not matter what mother has to say about you, the fact is that you are now my mate. Nothing will change that." with both palms now on her face, he pulled her closer so that the tip of their noses touched. "Kagome, you bring this Sesshomru much joy, and you will bear me many many pups. And I will be damned if anyone – even mother – can stop me from being with you. The last two years had taught me that, I cannot survive without you. I don't even want to try."

"But...she's your mother!"

"Are you to give up on me that easily? Simply because my mother carries her emotions like the titanic?"

"No, I'm not giving up, it's just I don't want you to be in conflict with your mother."

"Would you, Kagome, leave this Sesshomaru then?"

"Nothing, no one on this earth can make me leave you or stop loving you! As long as you want me, and will have me I will forever be by your side."

"Good." He smiled, but he was fretting inside.

"What is it?"

"I must keep you safe. Until Mother relents from her ire toward you and her ambition to rid you from me. However, I worry because I cannot be there with you 24/7."

"I can watch my back and protect myself."

"Kagome," he called his voice slightly less irritated.

"Yes."

"Is there a place where you can stay for a while? Keep away until I can get mother to acquiesce to the fact that she will forever have you as her daughter in law." He sounded sure, but in his heart he knew his mother will never accept Kagome.

"Well, I guess I can go home, but that's still in Tokyo…" Kagome's mind began to ponder other possibilities. "I guess it might not work, but I could plead my employer to let me stay. She's a Yokai and perhaps it might be a little safer for a short while."

"How certain are you?"

"Well, I can't say for sure, sure. But I do believe she's taken a liking to me. I've worked diligently for her for the past two years and Jaken has..."

"Jaken?" Sesshomaru's mind began to spin at the mention of the name.

This was worse than he thought or could have imagined. His mother had been more devious and conniving and she knew a lot more about his mate than he had presumed.

"Yes, that's her retainer."

"And what does she look like, and what is your employer's name Kagome?"

"Well, I've never met her. She's not fond of meeting anyone other than Jaken..."

"Kagome! What. Is. Her. Name?"

"Lady Irokya" she answered a little put off by his impatient and crude questioning.

But he wasn't paying her any attention, her answer had sounded like a bomb dropped on his head.

"Clever."

"Who, me?"

Sesshomaru grinned at her and her purity and innocent. "Well, that is without a doubt my koi. But you cannot work for her ever again, nor can you ask to stay with her."

"Why not?"

"She is my mother."

* * *


	4. NewswithPromise

* * *

Only You: Chapter 4

**News...with... Promise  
**

* * *

.

.

Hojo sat out on the tiny terrace that he used to share with Kagome, letting the cool air chill his heated skin. He hoped the bottle of vodka in his hand would help him forget about Kagome..... about the fact that she'd broken their engagement, and left him.

It wasn't that she wasn't ready for marriage. It was that she wasn't ready for him.

It was that she no longer loved him.

Did she ever?

"I thought you'd be here."

"Go away Eri. I don't want to be bothered, and I sure as hell don't need another one of your lectures." He said gruffly, not bothering to turn around to face her.

He raised the bottle in his hand and swigged it straight from the opening he didn't even flinch when the nasty bitter liquid shot down his throat. With his other hand, he flicked the cigarette off the terrace and then wiped his lips across the back of his forearm.

Hojo reached inside his shirt pocket and fetched out his pack of cigarette, fired it up and inhaled the acrid smoke.

"What the hell are you doing, Hojo?!" Eri practically screamed in his ears.

"I told you, Eri. Fuck off."

"You really need to stop mopping around like this and get your life together again. I know you're heartbroken Hojo, but this isn't how you should go about mourning for your heart. Really, when did you start drinking vodka straight from the bottle anyway?"

He snorted. "In case you missed it Eri, I am a grown man. I do as I please, when I please."

Eri chuckled softly. "Yes, you are a grown man Hojo, but I don't see you behaving like one."

He ignored her comment and instead inhaled another puff of his cigarette then drowned that with another gulp of vodka. Silence reigned, and they both listened to the sounds of the night. Cars driving by, some honking, lights glimmered and danced in the dark sky, while the stars twinkled above. The weather was warm but not uncomfortably so, especially with the occasional breezes flying by. It was a beautiful evening, but nothing invaded the depressing thoughts swirling his mind like the smoke from his cigarette.

_Kool's,_ he thought looking at the package.

He never smoked Kool's.

It was her brand he realized with anger then tossed the whole pack over the terrace, gulping down some more alcohol in frustration.

Eri sighed loudly. "What can I do for you Hojo?"

"Nothing. I'm on vacation. Is that a crime?" he muttered, wishing his sister would go away.

The bottle was still two thirds full and he wanted to drown himself in it in peace and quiet. Not with his sister pestering him about his current state.

"Please tell me what I can do Hojo. I am worried about you, as are our parents. Look at you!!" she cried. "You're drinking heavy alcohol straight from the bottle, smoking like you haven't got a care for your lungs!!"

He rolled his eyes. "For the last time Eri, fuck off!" He growled.

"I am not going away until you stop your crazy drinking and smoking. You haven't left this place in days! And I am not leaving your apartment until you've showered and come out to dinner with me!" she said determinedly.

He inhaled another drag from his cigarette, the harsh smoke burning his lungs.

"I don't know what I did wrong, Eri." He began the sound of his voice was heart wrenching to her, and she could see his eyes burned with unshed tears.

"She was a bitch, Hojo."

He swung his head around, glaring at her. "Don't talk about Kagome like that!" He warned acidly.

"You can yell at me all you want, but it won't change what I said or how I feel about her. Especially that she was nothing but a gold-digging whore!!" Angry Eri threw a stack of newspaper at him.

"What's this?" he asked picking up the folded prints.

"If you weren't so fucking busy trying to kill yourself by drowning your misery in alcohol and tobacco, maybe you would have seen why she left you. And the fact that you didn't do anything wrong at all!"

Hojo unfolded the pages and as the image caught his eyes, he wanted to fall back and die. His heart wanted to explode from the pain. Across the front page was his ex-fiancee, smiling for the camera with a DaiYokai next to her. He was holding her close, while she was gazing up at him with adoration in her eyes.

Splashed across the top of the paper were the words **'Tashio tycoon marries!! Expeditious wedding to young miko!!!"**

Hojo's eyes burned at the sight and his fingers trembled.

"Get out! Get out right now!!!" He roared at his sister, who gave him a narrow unbelievable glare before stomping herself out of his apartment.

Even with the picture in front of him, the words seemed true enough and he didn't want to believe it. He'd loved her so much, so deeply Hojo was willing to believe any lies. Deny any truth to himself if it would mean that Kagome was his and would forever be his. But even as he was mentally telling himself that what he saw in front of him was a trick, and nothing but a mirage. His heart knew better and it couldn't help but wrench in agony of the unbearable pain that followed.

The newspaper falling out of his hands, Hojo clasped his palms over his face and began to cry. For the first time that Kagome left him, he finally believed that she would never come back into his life.

.

.

.

Kagome was sitting on the bed while her mate pranced about the room in masculine dominance as he prepared himself for work. Looking around she noticed that his bedroom was decorated in blues and greys, cool masculine colors. Sleep fitted furniture adorned the room and thick shag carpet lined the floor. What she didn't know about his room was the fact that 'blue' was 'masculine' or manly, but he hadn't chosen that color for the décor for that reason. But rather he enjoyed the way it brought out the colors of her eyes.

Still in her robe Kagome picked up the newspaper laying nearby, she already knew what was on the front page. A part of her did not want to look at it at all, but she held the newspaper in front of her anyway as she scanned their images over. She was looking up to her mate with all the love and adoration a wife could for her husband. Her smile was genuine, the love for him she could see glowing through even though the picture was on thin papers. She was happy to see their images together, confirmation for her that it was all real and that it wasn't a dream. Then the happy dream became emotional pain, when she began thinking of what Hojo would think when he saw the pictures. Pain of realizing how Hojo must feel when he saw this troubled her mind.

She had thought of it before they did it.

Thought of Hojo's feelings and agony when he read the papers bothered her, but her mate had insisted on it.

"With the public announcement, there will be too much press for Mother to attempt anything. Mother had never made it any secret he despised humans; or how I was bred to mate a Yokai. So, if you turn up missing or harmed, there will be much public scrutinizing something that Mother had always abhorred. With this, at least I know that you will be safe for a while. And if Mother tries to get me to renounce the news then there will be speculations and gossips amongst High Society. If there is one thing that Mother hates, is that of a tarnished reputation." Her mate had divulged to her over and over.  
_  
She really will go that far? What about us does she hate so much? _

"Your mother cares that much about what people think about her?" She asked sitting with her legs in 'meditation' position on the bed watching her mate looping the buttons through its hole of his crispy white dress shirt.

She wondered just how many of those he owned, after all, it was the shirt - stained with spilled coffee - that had 'brought' them together.

"Unfortunately, yes. Ever since Father left her for Izayoi and that went public, every newspaper and gossip rag in the city had speculated as to the reason why Father had left her. There had been paparazzi after her for weeks to get pictures of her in her 'depressed' state; and pictures of Father intimately tending to Izayoi was splattered across every front page paper. There were so many magazine articles; tabloid lies about her for months that it took every will power she had within her not to kill the whole media industry. Not only that, Mother suffered for a long time over the embarrassment and hurt that was left in the wake of the lies that was printed about her. I know for sure, she will not go through that a second time. At least not right away. Until this whole thing dies down, she will keep on a low key before she tries anything."

Sesshoumaru remembered the times he kept to himself, during the times he caught his mother sinking so low as to actually checking out the tabloids. Just to catch any hint of news of what her ex-mate was up to.

Sesshomaru then turned around to look at her sitting on their bed. She was a young woman now, but still much younger than him. And no matter how many years passed, she still looked like a child to him.

She was an enigma for which he cannot fathom her face was round, and creamy skin like a porcelain doll. Those huge blue eyes like an unknowing virgin, she always carried the facade of an innocent angel. Yet, beneath it all she was Eve personified - uninhibited, intense, passionate, like a wild fire that burn through him.

She sighed pensively as she watched Sesshomaru stand there with a formidably businesslike dark suit, the jacket unfastened over a crisp white shirt. What fate had done to her life was far more complicated then what she had imagined growing up. Kagome could still remember the time when she was five years old, playing dress-up with her friends, and pretending to get married.

She had always envisioned herself married to a common man, leading a normal life.

Perhaps that was why she had agreed to marry Hojo.

He had been good to her, he loved her wholeheartedly. She loved him and his solid dependability. With his lack of sexual magnetism towards other woman, he was her safe card and after Sesshomaru had broken her heart. She was too scared to venture anywhere too dangerous, only to slip and fall all over again.

She had fallen in love with the Inu Yokai too hastily, but what the heart wants the mind cannot change. And although she had seen herself completely content with Hojo, there was always a part of her heart knowing that she was 'settling' and turning her back on the Inu Youkai.

Was that why she had run back into Sesshomaru's arms so quickly?

What would she ever do if he left her again?

What if he found himself someone new to replace her in six or twelve month time?

Why hadn't she thought of all this before?

Her mind whirled out of control of uncertainty and apprehension, with all the questions running through her mind. Her breath became ragged and she felt as though it was so difficult for her lungs to take in the air she needed to survive. Kagome touched dry lips with the tip of her tongue, telling herself that she was over reacting out of nothing. Perhaps she was getting cold feet thinking about the reception they were going to have, where he would be formally presenting her as his wife to everyone. But it didn't help and no amount of willpower, seemed to be able to stop the tremors shivering through her.

"Kagome! What's the matter? Don't you feel well?" He was already next to her feeling her uneasiness. His cool fingers touched her skin, his brows drawn together in a frown as he fired a volley of questions at her.

"Your skin feels hot, but not enough to have a fever. Do you have a stomach-ache? Are you sick?" His fingers had left her sweating forehead to probe the soft swell of her stomach.

"I'm fine, Sesshomaru."

Was that raggedy voice really hers? Kagome wanted to push him away from her and get off the bed to show him she was really okay. But she was still trembling far too much to be able to convince even herself.

"You are not okay, my koi. Tell me what it is bothering you."

"I can't do it Sesshomaru."

"You can't do what?"

"I can't be the wife that you need in your life. You need someone who will be a social asset, I don't really fit into this world."

"Kagome, you're speaking nonsense. You are my mate that is that. I don't need a wife of any sort, I need you."

"But..."

"What you do for me, no other can fill your shoes. This reception will be the only one we will have if it makes you nervous. Remember you are already my mate, my life, my heart. This is for show to keep mother at bay, nothing else. You are not expected to do anything that you do not want."

"I don't fit into your world, Sesshomaru."

"Kagome, you are my world. You are the only thing that fits in my life." As she listened to him, he shot back his cuff to look at his watch.

One did not need to be an expert at interpreting body language to recognize his impatience.

"You should go. I should be fine here. I guess I'm just a bit nervous about the whole thing, but I will get used to it. I will learn" she encouraged calmly.

"Kagome, instead of staying here by yourself today, why don't you come with me to the office? I can start by introducing you to some of the employees." Sesshomaru offered, deciding it was better he kept a close eye on his mate rather than leaving her alone to her devices and his mother's wrath.

She was nervous about the idea, but the looks in his eyes were insistent. So slowly she rose out of bed and slipped on a simple jersey dress and followed him to the door.

Kagome placed her hand on top of his as he touched the doorknob. Surprised, he turned to look at her with what seemed like a star-struck teenager gazing at an idol, and he was her idol.

"Sesshomaru?" she began.

"What is it?"

"You....you...won't leave me again, will you?" There were unshed tears lining her eyes.

"Kagome!" He said her name thickly, his own eyes mirroring her passion. "_You _have a knack for making me irresponsible."

"You haven't answered me." She whispered when he began pressing tiny hungry kisses along the line of her jaw and softness of her skin.

"Never" he said as his arms came around her and he swung her up in them.

Her body stiffened with feminine triumph when she saw that he was heading toward their bedroom again. If there was one sure way to win this battle, is for her to be pupped.

His mother will never touch his mate, and she will never have any doubts ever again of his love for her.

.

* * *

.

.

Eri hadn't anticipated her brother to act so harshly, and she hated that she had to resort to showing him such painful pictures of his ex-fiance but she couldn't help it. She had no choice, because she couldn't stand to see her brother so depressed anymore. She loved him too much, at one point she loved Kagome too.

Kagome had been sweet to her, like an older sister to her. Though at times Eri thought her brother had been too much of a pushover with the young woman.

But still she had thought Kagome was good for him.

She had never seen Hojo so happy before, and it was all that mattered to her. So when she found out that Kagome had left her brother - just like that, Eri was shocked out of words. And when she saw the picture of Kagome with the all-knowing Tashio CEO she felt her blood burn with anger. It was a surprise to her that the newspaper didn't catch on fire from her rage.

Eri sighed and clicked off the TV she'd been staring through for the past 20 minutes, ever since she'd gotten home from Hojo's apartment. In the absence of its blare the wheeze and rattle of the window air conditioner was louder than ever and yet it didn't touch the stifling heat that she felt surging through her body.

She glanced down at her watch it was still early, only 7PM. She could call some of her friends to go out and relieve the stress, or perhaps she could see if her boyfriend was available. But then again with what happened to Hojo had left a bitter taste in her mouth to be with the man she was in a relationship with at the moment. She sipped her juice bottle and waited; she didn't really have anywhere better to go. So she decided that she was just going to stay at home for the night. Perhaps a good night sleep might be a good idea, but in her guts she was still worried about her brother and what he would do now with the truth revealed to him.

The intercom began to buzz repeatedly snapping Eri out of her worried thoughts. Striding over in big steps to answer the impatient buzz Eri thought perhaps it might be her brother. Hoping he had changed his mind perhaps and needed someone to be with him during this difficult time.

"Hojo?" she asked, it seemed like such a natural thing for her to do.

"No," a very unfamiliar voice answered through her intercom. "But I am here because of Hojo."

"Oh my god," Eri inhaled a deep breath. Praying it wasn't what she assumed the worst. Blindly she pressed the button to unlock the gate and let the stranger at her door in.

She was impatient opening the door to her apartment even before the stranger arrived. She was shocked and taken aback when she noticed the little green imp walking toward her. She didn't know him personally, but she had seen him a time or two when she'd picked up Kagome from her work at the Mansion where he was the retainer for.

"What are _you_ doing here?? And what have you done with my brother?" Eri had hoped to keep her voice calm, but it came out shaky from worry and anger.

Jaken gave a narrow sneer, glaring from the implication, before he answered._ Stupid wench!!_ "I have done nothing to your brother. I am here to help him, but if you don't want to help your brother I can leave right now." Jaken retorted, turning his heels to leave.

She watched nervously when she saw Jaken's back began to shrink in size.

"No! Wait!" Eri called out after a moment of hesitation.

First, she took a long deep breath and then she held the door a little wider and invited him in. With a victorious sneer, Jaken entered her little apartment and heard her closing the door behind him.

"Um...do you want water or something?" Eri offered politely, traditions and etiquette were apparently hard to break and she couldn't find herself being rude.

"A bottled water if you would, please."

Eri went quickly to her fridge and retrieve a bottle of water. While closing the door she counted to ten to calm herself. No matter what she was going to find out on what he was doing visiting her, and what information he might have on aiding her brother.

"So, who _are _you anyway? And why do you want to help my brother?" She asked him suspiciously as she handed him the cold bottle.

He took the water from her hand first before answering coyly. "Let's just say I am a friend of....Kagome." There was an arrogance quality in his voice she noticed as Eri watched him survey her little apartment.

"And what makes you think I will trust you, especially if you are a friend of that bitch?" Eri asked scornfully, her irritation rising by the second from watching Jaken's lordy behavior. She didn't like feeling small, especially with someone like Jaken.

"She is not what you think, you have misunderstood her." Jaken defended, taking a sip of his water.

"Misunderstood?" Eri asked baffled at the audacity of the little imp yokai. "I don't _think_ so. You see I know all there is to know about her, and what I know is that she is some gold-digging whore who broke my brother's heart." Eri found herself breathing heavily from her angry retort.

"Your opinion of the little miko is yours and yours alone. I am not here to change that, nor to convince you otherwise. But there are things that I know that you don't. And if you want to help your brother mend his broken heart then you will put all that anger aside."

"Fine, I'll listen to what you have to say; but you have only one minute with me. After that, I don't care what you say about her. If it doesn't prove anything to help my brother, I don't give a shit what your opinion of that bitch is."

"The picture you saw in the newspaper is true as the sun rising daily. However, what you don't know behind closed door is that the miko did not marry Mr. Tashio of her own volition. You see, the great Dai had apparently had his eyes on her for quite some time; and had blackmailed her into becoming his mate. Otherwise the miko would have never left your brother. She was so in love with that young man..." Jaken looked distant and nostalgic, as if recalling memories of seeing Kagome and Hojo together.

"What?!" Eri practically screamed.

She couldn't imagine what Kagome would have to hide to be blackmailed into marriage. Nor could she conjure up what the DaiYokai had to hold over the young woman.

"What did he blackmail her with?"

"That information I cannot divulge to you."

"Well, then I don't believe you. I think you've just wasted both our time."

"Very well" Jaken turned away from her. "He's your brother, not mine."

Jake proceeded to leave once again, seeing that the young girl playing the 'stubborn as a mule' game. He had to be one over her, because he couldn't afford to lose this game. His life depended on it - after all, Lady Irokya had never been known for her leniency.

"Well, do you at least have any proof or something?" She kept her voice calm and cool as much as she can, but inside Eri could feel her innards panicking and shaking.

"I am sure you are aware that the young miko had been employed by my lady for quite some time. And I was instructed by my master to come see you to help you with your family issues. I really don't care what happens to your brother, but apparently my lady has taken quite a liking to your miko. She cares for her so much that she couldn't bear to see the miko so heartbroken and hurt, because of the DaiYokai."

"So what can _you_ do to help?" By now Eri had believed most of everything the little imp had to say. That her voice was now a soft whisper, full of eagerness to help her brother.

"It's not what I can do, but rather what_ you_ Eri are able to do for your brother."

"You guarantee that my brother will be happy?" she asked pleadingly.

"Absolutely."

"Very well, what is it that you want me to do?"

Jaken smiled for the first time since he came to see her, and for whatever reason it gave her chills up her spine. But after all, this was about her brother and if she had to go out on a limb to help him then so be it. Besides, it did kind of make sense now that Kagome wouldn't just up and leave her brother just like that. She'd seen the two of them together, and Eri couldn't imagine two people more in love than Kagome and Hojo.

.

* * *

.

.

The indigo sky outside was clear and her antique phonograph issued a soothing stream of her favorite classical into her ears. Yet she was so absorbed in the task in which she had assigned Jaken to do, that she could think of nothing else.

Lady Irokya pulled her long silvery colored tress over her shoulder, and leaned back against her seat and allowed herself a momentary lapse into fantasy. Maybe this ploy of hers will work after all, and Sesshomaru will realize his mistakes. Then he would turn around and mate a full Yokai....

Soon the muted hum of the phonograph lured her into a trance. As she returned to Sesshomaru's house - not his penthouse apartment - but the house in which he was raised up in. The one that she had given over to him, she imaged her gorgeous white-haired Inu grand-pups running out to greet her as she came to visit.

As the excited sound of her Inu grand-pup filled her ear, she would place gentle kisses before lowering them back onto the ground. Then she would then hand leading them into the house, where she would present them with gifts until their hearts were sated with happiness.

She was smiling when suddenly Lady Irokya jolted from her seat, when she felt another presence in her room.

"How _dare_ you?" she growled, burning hot with ire, and embarrassment from being caught in her own happy fantasy.

"My...my apologies, milady. I should have knocked." Jaken stammered fearing for his life.

"This will not happen again, Jaken, or it will be your head. Heed my words." She snapped, her golden eyes flashing.

"Y-y-yes, milady. Never again."

Lady Irokya took a long deep breath, letting her anger disperse.

"Well, is it done?" Lady Irokya's voice returned to normal.

"Yes! Milady." Jaken straighten his spine, a proud countenance encasing his face. "Everything is set and ready. You will have your wishes fulfilled."

Jaken watched as she smiled, truly for the first time in a long time.

* * *

~Review please. Thank you!!!.......~Ts & Neko


End file.
